Gardenia
by Ivy Bluebell
Summary: Apa jadinya jika Sasuke jadi anak Naruto? dan Naruto jadi ayahnya Sasuke? Bagaimana jika sang pemuda raven itu menaruh hati pada pria pirang yang 10 tahun lebih tua darinya? N.S (rate mungkin berganti)
1. Chapter 1

Gomen2... buat yang menunggu Coppia kutunda sebentar ya... soalnya aku belum bisa nglanjutin karena belum dapet pencerahan... *)PLAAAKKK! (Tegaaa!)

Mau gimana lagi, aku takut kalau Coppianya jadi gak kebeneran gara-gara cerita ini melayang terus di benakku...T.T

Jadi aku buat dulu nih Fic baru...^^

.

.

.

**Gardenia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Drama

BL, Shounen ai, Family (not incest), Slash, OC, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

.

.

.

**Original Story **

**by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Butiran salju turun dari langit, menandakan jika musim dingin telah tiba. Hamparan putih terlihat memenuhi berbagai tempat di tanah Konoha. Pagi ini, matahari tidak menampakkan sinarnya. Hanya gumpalan awan putih di atas sana yang menghalangi birunya langit. Membuat pagi tambah mendung dan dingin. Juga suram..., mungkin itulah yang dirasakan oleh anak lelaki berumur 10 tahunan yang sekarang duduk di depan altar.

Altar persembahan bagi mereka yang telah meninggal.

Salah satu rumah di kawasan perumahan Konoha —tepatnya di kediaman Uchiha— terlihat ramai dengan banyaknya orang dan mobil yang berdatangan. Orang-orang itu memakai pakaian berwarna sama, hitam gelap dengan membawa sebuket bunga Lily putih. Mereka berjalan memasuki rumah tersebut. Lalu, meletakkan buket bunga itu di depan ketiga foto orang yang telah meninggal dan melakukan penghormatan terakhir.

Di depan ketiga foto itu, terlihat seorang anak kecil berambut raven yang terbalut pakaian hitam. Dia duduk bersimpuh di depan altar yang berisikan ketiga foto keluarganya. Keluarganya yang telah meninggal akibat tertimbun longsoran salju saat dalam perjalanan pulang kemarin malam. Uchiha Fugaku, ayahnya, Mikoto, ibunya, dan Itachi, kakak lelakinya. Sasuke menatap redup foto datar berimage ketiga orang itu. Onyxnya tampak kosong seakan tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Diam, tidak bergeming sedikitpun tanpa mempedulikan kakinya yang sudah kram karena terlalu lama duduk.

Orang-orang yang berdatangan, duduk berbaris di belakang Sasuke. Mereka adalah kerabat jauh dan tetangga yang tinggal di dekat rumahnya. Mereka merasa iba dan kasihan dengan Sasuke yang merupakan keturunan terakhir di keluarga ini. Karena mulai sekarang, anak kecil itu akan hidup sendirian.

"Bagaimana nasib Sasuke nantinya?" bisik seorang wanita pada temannya di belakang Sasuke.

"Entah, adakah kerabat yang mau menampungnya?" tanya temannya pada kerabat Uchiha yang duduk tidak jauh dari Sasuke.

"Menampung? Maksudmu mengurusnya begitu?" tanya seorang pria mewakili kerabatnya sambil berbisik.

Teman wanita itu mengangguk, "Tentu saja, memang apa lagi?"

"Tidak-tidak, aku sudah punya tiga anak, aku tidak bisa," ujar pria itu sambil memposisikan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Kerabat wanita mendukung, "Aku juga, aku single parent. Aku harus mengurus kedua anakku,"

"Sebenarnya aku mau saja mengurusnya. Tapi harta mereka..." kata pria kerabat lainnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk leher.

"Hartanya sudah..."

Sasuke diam, berusaha menulikan pendengarannya tentang pembicaraan mereka barusan. Dia tahu, mereka hanya datang untuk bersimpati tanpa niat untuk menolongnya. Hanya basa-basi sebagai kerabat dan tetangga yang baik. Mereka hanya memandang keluarganya dari hartanya yang melimpah. Tapi begitu keluarganya meninggal, otomatis hartanya disumbangkan untuk negara. Jadilah mereka menampakkan sifat aslinya yang selalu tertutup topeng palsu.

"Apa boleh buat, kita hanya bisa menyerahkannya ke panti asuhan..."

**DEG**

Panti asuhan?

"Yah, hanya di tempat itu Sasuke bisa diurus dengan baik."

"Lagipula hidupnya akan terjamin..."

Diurus dengan baik? Terjamin? Terjamin dalam artian harus kerja rodi dengan bayaran sesuap nasi tiap harinya? Mereka gila?

Panti Asuhan di Konoha memang terkenal dengan anak mereka yang baik dan patuh. Namun sebenarnya, itu hanya kedok untuk menutupi perbuatan mereka yang memperkerjakan anak-anak sebagai mengemis, pencuri, bahkan pelacur secara ilegal. Sasuke tahu hal itu dari desas desus orang yang pernah bekerja sebagai pembantu di sana. Dan, jujur saja, dia tidak mau pergi ke tempat buruk itu. Lebih baik dia hidup sendiri tanpa melakukan hal kotor yang akan menghancurkan hidupnya.

Tapi apa daya, menolak keputusan kerabatnya saja tidak bisa apalagi hidup sendiri. Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk bekerja menyambung kebutuhan hidupnya.

'Tou-san, Kaa-san, Nii-san...tolong aku,' batin Sasuke memohon seraya memejamkan matanya erat. Bahu mungilnya bergetar dengan kedua tangan yang terkepal di atas paha, menahan rasa getir yang memenuhi dadanya. 'Jangan biarkan mereka membawaku ke panti asuhan itu. Aku tidak mau...'

"Aku akan memanggil kepala panti itu ke sini..." kata seorang pria sambil mengeluarkan hp-nya.

"aku akan mengurus perlengkapan Sasuke. Nah Sasuke, ayo..." ajak seorang wanita berdiri dari duduknya untuk menghampiri Sasuke.

'TIDAAK!' teriak Sasuke dalam hati. Air matanya mulai menyeruak keluar.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya,"

Suara baritone tegas itu mengintruksi semua orang dalam ruangan menghentikan debatnya. Mereka langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya ke satu tempat dimana suara itu berasal. Sasuke yang terkejut, ikut menoleh ke belakang melihatnya.

Di ambang pintu masuk, berdiri seorang pemuda berumur 20 tahunan. Pemuda jangkung itu memiliki postur tubuh layaknya blesteran amerika –berambut pirang jabrik dan berkulit tan—. Mata Shappirenya menatap tajam dan penuh atensi pada orang-orang di hadapannya. Wajah bergurat kumis kucing tampannya yang tegas, menambah kesan gentle dan maskulin. Seolah tidak mengijinkan mereka mengabaikan keberadaannya.

"...Siapa kau?" tanya pria tadi yang berniat memanggil kepala panti. Diikuti orang-orang yang memandangnya penasaran.

Pemuda berpakaian tuxedo hitam itu membungkukkan badannya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap mereka tajam, "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Teman dekat dari Fugaku-jii-san. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," ucapnya mengenalkan diri sopan. "Aku datang berkunjung untuk memberikan penghormatan terakhir, sekaligus menjalankan niat beliau,"

"Niat beliau?" pria itu menaikkan alis heran. Sasuke yang duduk jauh dari mereka, memandang Naruto yang mengaku teman dekat ayahnya penuh minat.

Naruto melangkah memasuki ruangan. Dia menghampiri Sasuke yang masih terduduk menatapnya dalam diam. Naruto berjongkok dengan satu kaki sebagai tumpuan di hadapan Sasuke, tersenyum lembut padanya sambil mengusap surai ravennya. Sasuke tersentak saat mata Onyxnya yang berkabut tipis bertemu pandang dengan iris biru Shappire Naruto. Sorot mata hangat yang lembut namun tegas di saat yang sama. Membuat Sasuke terpaku terpana.

"Sebelum wafat, Fugaku-jii-san memintaku untuk menjaga putra bungsunya, Sasuke, bila mereka telah tiada. Karena itu, aku yang akan mengurusnya," ungkap Naruto pada mereka. "Aku akan mengadopsinya, sebagai putraku," lanjutnya tegas seakan tidak menerima penolakan.

Mendengar kalimat tadi, semua orang yang berkumpul di sana termasuk Sasuke membelalakkan mata lebar. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diungkapkan pemuda pirang di hadapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

**6 years later...**

.

.

.

Matahari terbit di ufuk timur. Membawa pagi yang cerah datang menyinari kota Konoha. Burung-burung kecil berkicau dengan riangnya di atas dahan pohon. Seolah membangunkan para mahkluk untuk segera memulai hari mereka. Ditambah angin sepoi yang berhembus pelan, menjadikan suasana pagi begitu damai dan tentram.

**DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!**

Atau mungkin tidak bagi penghuni salah satu kamar apatemen yang terletak di pusat kota ini.

**BRAK!**

"BANGUN, DOBE! Kau pikir sekarang jam berapa, hah?!" teriak pemuda bersurai raven begitu membuka pintu kamar. Saking kerasnya hingga sanggup membuat burung-burung yang ada di depan jendela kamar itu terbang menjauh ketakutan.

"Uung, berisik Teme..." keluh pria berambut pirang yang masih terbalut selimut hangat diatas ranjang Queen size dalam kamar luas itu.

Pelipis pemuda raven yang dipanggil Teme a.k.a Sasuke, berkedut kesal. Dia mendecak lidah sambil melangkah ke arah jendela besar di kamar itu. Menyibak gordennya dan membuat sinar mentari masuk sepenuhnya menyinari kamar yang semula gelap remang.

"Uugh, tutup gordernya..." kata pria yang dipanggil Dobe a.k.a Naruto pelan seraya menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang terkena terpaan sinar matahari.

"Bangun, Dobe! Ini sudah jam 7 pagi, kau mau terlambat kerja apa?!" teriak Sasuke menarik selimutnya kasar. Seketika dia menahan nafas, saat Onyxnya melihat dada bidang Naruto yang berkulit tan atletis terekspos sempurna.

Naruto mengerang, menggeliat bangun dari tidurnya. Dia melirik Sasuke yang sudah berseragam rapi di hadapannya sambil menguap lebar karena kantuk, lalu menoleh ke arah jam dinding dalam kamarnya. Jam 7.05. Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum membulatkan Shappirenya menyadari jam berapa sekarang.

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK SEGERA MEMBANGUNKANKU, TEMEE?!" teriak Naruto histeris yang langsung turun dari ranjangnya. Dia berlari menuju ke kamar mandi setelah sempat menyabet handuk yang tersampir di gantungan baju. Membanting pintunya keras dan melakukan ritual pagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas lelah, "Makanya pasang jam alarm, Baka Dobe," katanya sambil berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur menyiapkan kopi dan sarapan.

Sasuke sekarang tinggal di salah satu kamar apartemen elit berlantai 20 bersama Naruto. Seorang sahabat dekat ayahnya, sekaligus rekan kerja di perusahaan. Dia bekerja sebagai arsitektur muda yang terkenal berbakat karena berhasil merancang aquarium bawah laut, hotel-hotel berbintang lima, serta gedung-gedung megah yang ada di kota besar Konoha. Naruto membawa Sasuke pergi 6 tahun lalu untuk hidup bersama, jauh dari kerabat dan orang-orang egois yang hanya mementingkan harta keluarganya. Dia mengadopsi Sasuke sebagai anaknya. Memenuhi kebutuhan hidup si bocah raven yang masih berumur 10 tahun sampai sekarang dan seterusnya. Tanpa mengharapkan balasan apapun. Awalnya, Sasuke ragu. Tapi mendapat perlakuan baik dan hangat dari Naruto, membuat Sasuke akhirnya menerima keputusannya. Dan dia sangat bersyukur menjalani hidupnya yang sekarang.

Tahun ini Sasuke berumur 16 tahun. Marganya berganti menjadi Uzumaki, sama seperti marga pria berumur 26 tahun yang menjadi ayah angkatnya sekarang. Walau Naruto menjadi ayahnya, Sasuke tidak pernah memanggilnya Tou-san, selalu Naruto-san atau Dobe saat adu mulut. Baginya, Naruto bukan ayahnya, tapi seseorang yang spesial yang telah menempati ruang hatinya. Ya, Sasuke menyukai Naruto. Cinta sesama jenis yang masih dipandang asing di mata masyarakat Konoha. Tapi dia sadar, perasaannya pasti tidak terbalaskan, sebab, Naruto hanya menganggapnya sebagai anak.

Menghela nafas, pemuda yang mulai memasuki tahun ajaran baru di Konoha High School ini menghentikan lamunannya. Sasuke mengambil piring dari rak counter dapur untuk memindahkan omelet yang baru saja selesai dimasaknya. Lalu membuat kopi untuk Naruto dan jus tomat untuk dirinya. Sasuke selalu mengerjakan urusan memasak, mencuci, dan kebersihan rumah mereka. Naruto yang workaholik tidak punya waktu untuk hal itu, makanya dia yang mengambil alih urusan rumah. Bahkan saking sibuknya, Sasuke juga harus mengingatkan waktu makan dan istirahat Naruto.

Tepat selesai menata makanan di meja makan, Naruto memasuki ruangan. Meletakkan jas dan tas kerja di kursi kosong.

"Haah, lapar, lapar," kata Naruto mendudukkan diri di kursi sebelah perlengkapannya.

Sasuke memperhatikan dasi yang terpasang kurang rapi di leher Naruto. Dia menghampirinya berniat membetulkan, "Dasimu miring," ujarnya mulai membuka ikatan dasi berwarna biru muda itu.

"Oh ya, thanks," Naruto nyengir membiarkan Sasuke membenarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Lain kali, pasang jam alarm. Biar kau tidak telat bangun," kata Sasuke selesai membenarkan dasi Naruto.

Naruto mendengus, "Ya,ya. Aku tahu," balasnya mulai menyantap makanan.

"Apanya yang tahu? Tiap pagi selalu aku yang membangunkanmu. Harusnya kau bisa bangun sendiri tahu," kilah Sasuke mendudukkan diri di hadapan Naruto.

"Well, sorry," ucap Naruto enteng sambil mengangkat bahunya. Membuat Sasuke mendengus sebel.

"Hari ini hari pertamamu masuk ke Konoha High School, 'kan?" tanya Naruto disela-sela mengunyah omeletnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke setelah menelan makanannya.

"Ono juga masuk ke sana?,"

Sasuke mengangguk, "Hn, dia juga sekelas denganku,"

"Baguslah, setidaknya kau tidak sendirian di tempat asing itu," kata Naruto sebelum meminum kopinya.

Sasuke merona tipis. Dia memang senang Naruto memperhatikannya. Tapi dia tahu bahwa hal itu hanya perasaan seorang ayah terhadap anaknya, bukan sesuatu yang lebih. Entah kenapa membuat dadanya sedikit nyeri.

Shappire Naruto melirik jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kirinya sebelum meneguk habis kopinya, "Cepat habiskan sarapanmu. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah,"

Sasuke mengangguk dalam diam. Dia menghabiskan sarapannya, lalu membawa piring-piring kotor ke counter cuci piring. Selesai mencuci piring, Sasuke segera menuju ke pintu depan dengan ransel di tangan. Menghampiri Naruto yang sudah menunggunya untuk berangkat bersama.

Sebuah mobil silver Audi R8 berhenti di depan gerbang Konoha High School. Sekolah elit yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha. Murid-murid yang berlalu lalang memasuki gerbang itu, berhenti memandang kagum pada mobil mewah yang terpakir di sana. Berpikir, orang kaya seperti apa yang kira-kira mengendarai mobil seharga 150.000 USD itu? Dan pertanyaan mereka terjawab dengan keluarnya pemuda tampan berambut raven berkulit pucat dari mobil. Diiringi pria tampan berawakkan blesteran amerika yang membuka jendela mobil bagian kemudi. Seketika mereka semua –terutama cewek—langsung terdiam terpesona.

"Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke yang sudah berdiri di samping luar mobilnya.

Sasuke yang merasa risih diperhatikan oleh murid-murid sekolahnya, hanya menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, cepat pergi sana. Nanti terlambat,"

"Baiklah, setelah kau mengabulkan kemauanku," kata Naruto menyeringai tipis. Sadar dengan sekeliling yang memandang dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya tanya. Dia membungkuk rendah saat Naruto memberi isyarat untuk membisikkan sesuatu.

"Panggil aku Tou-san,"

Sasuke tersentak. Dia kembali menegakkan badannya kaget, "Baka, tidak mau," tolaknya.

"Ooh, ayolah. Aku ingin kau memanggilku begitu sekali saja, Teme. Apa susahnya, sih? Kau anakku, 'kan?" berondong Naruto tidak terima penolakan.

Sasuke terdiam. Tangannya terkepal di sisi tubuhnya. Menahan ngilu yang melanda dadanya tiba-tiba. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, menolak bersuara karena takut mengatakan kata itu. Kata yang menjadi penghalang antara perasaannya pada Naruto.

"Sasuke..." panggil Naruto melas melihat Sasuke yang menundukkan kepala diam.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum menghela nafas lemah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Naruto dengan Onyxnya yang agak redup, "...Ittekimasu, Tou-san," ucapnya lirih.

Naruto nyengir senang, "Itterashai, Suke-chan,"

Sasuke merengut, "Jangan panggil aku 'chan'!"

"Hehe, kau manis, sih," kekeh Naruto saat mendapati wajah Sasuke yang memerah malu. "Baiklah, aku pergi. Aku akan menjemputmu nanti jika tidak lembur," ucapnya menyalakan mesin mobil.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Naruto yang mulai menjalankan mobilnya.

Sasuke terus mengamati mobil Naruto hingga menghilang di tikungan jalan raya. Dia melangkah cepat memasuki halaman sekolah menuju gedung aula tempat upacara penerimaan murid baru diadakan. Menghindari tatapan kagum, tajam, dan penasaran dari para murid yang seolah berniat menelanjanginya.

"SASUKEE!"

Merasa ada yang memanggil, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berlari ke arahnya. Gadis berambut hitam sebahu itu memakai seragam berwarna putih dan rok hitam. Dipermanis dengan blazer hitam senada dengan seragam yang dipakainya.

"Lama sekali kau datang. Aku sudah menunggumu dari pagi, tahu," sungut gadis beriris mata coklat susu yang bernama Ono Yuu.

"Salahkan saja si Dobe yang telat bangun," dalih Sasuke melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat tertunda.

Yuu yang menyamakan langkahnya, mengerjapkan mata, "maksudmu karena Tou-sanmu, kau jadi datang kesiangan begitu?"

Sasuke menoleh cepat, "Jangan mengatakan dia Tou-sanku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya,"

"Hhh, aku tahu," desah Yuu. "Bagimu dia orang yang spesial, makanya kau tidak mengakuinya sebagai ayahmu," lanjutnya tahu maksud sahabatnya.

"Hn,"

Yuu melirik Sasuke yang kembali menghadap depan, "...Sampai kapan kau akan terus menyimpan rasa itu Sasuke? ketahuilah kalau itu hanya akan menyakiti dirimu sendiri,"

"...Hn,"

"Aku menasehatimu sebagai seorang sahabat, okay? Jadi pikirkanlah baik-baik," ujar Yuu lagi.

Sasuke membisu. Dia sudah tahu dari dulu jika perasaannya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi tinggal bersama Naruto selama 6 tahun ini, membuatnya tidak mampu melepas rasa cintanya pada pria itu yang kian hari makin menumbuh di hati. Yuu, sahabatnya dari SMP tahu hal ini. Dari sekian banyak teman, Sasuke hanya mempercayakan masalah pribadinya pada Yuu seorang. Baginya Yuu sudah seperti seorang kakak perempuannya.

Mungkin ada benarnya, bila Sasuke melepas rasa cintanya pada Naruto suatu saat nanti. Karena pria itu harus menikah, dan dia tidak mau membebaninya dengan rasa sepihak yang memenuhi hatinya. Sudah cukup Naruto menyokong dan hidup bersamanya selama ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Di salah satu gedung pencakar langit Konoha, berdiri perusahaan yang bergerak di bidang arsitek, Nara Vinger. Perusahaan ini sukses di mata dunia karena memiliki sumber daya manusia yang berbakat dalam membangun dan merancang tempat-tempat di berbagai kota besar. Naruto bekerja di sana. Sebagai salah satu arsitek muda yang sukses, dia memiliki peran penting sebagai pengeksekusi terakhir yang menguji proposal arsitektur para karyawannya. Pasalnya, Naruto adalah asisten direktur utama di perusahaan itu.

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi jabatannya. Dia memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan, berusaha menghilangkan rasa kantuk yang kembali menderanya. Wajar saja, dia hanya tidur 5 jam tadi malam karena lembur mengoreksi rencana dan konsep rancangan gedung dari bawahannya. Malah kalau Sasuke tidak menyuruhnya istirahat dan tidur, dia pasti akan terus kerja tanpa henti. Sepertinya Naruto harus memberikan hadiah pada anaknya itu karena sudah berhasil menghilangkan sedikit rasa lelahnya semalam.

"Ngantuk lagi?"

Mendengar suara itu membuat Naruto mendecak. Dia memandang tajam pada empunya yang berdiri sambil menutup pintu masuk ruang kerjanya. "Bisakah kau mengetok pintu dulu? Walau kau direktur, sopanlah pada bawahan," katanya ketus.

Pria jangkung berambut hitam yang dikuncir tinggi itu, berjalan mendekati meja kerja Naruto, "Aku tidak perlu melakukannya karena yang kutemui adalah kau," balas sang direktur muda a.k.a Shikamaru Nara santai.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" dalih Naruto langsung ke intinya. Dia butuh istirahat setelah selesai mengoreksi konsep rancangan yang menumpuk di sudut mejanya.

"Tidak biasanya kau langsung ke inti. Apa kau begitu lelah?" tanya Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kalau sudah tahu ya cepat katakan," tuntut Naruto menegakkan badannya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sebelum meletakkan map biru tebal yang berisi data kantor di atas meja. "Itu data rencana pembangunan hotel yang akan dirancang bulan depan. Aku melihat masih ada beberapa bawahan yang salah dalam menghitung total pembangunan, jadi aku ingin kau mengoreksi ulang,"

Shappire Naruto menyusuri tiap kata dan angka yang tertera di sana. Lalu dia membalikkan kertas untuk meneliti detail rancangan. Kembali dia mendesah saat menemukan kesalahan dan harus memperbaikinya lagi, "Fine, aku akan memanggil mereka nanti,"

Iris kuaci Shikamaru mendapati sebuah pigura duduk di sudut meja Naruto. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihatnya. Merasa tertarik, tangannya terulur untuk mengambilnya. Dalam pigura itu, terdapat foto Naruto dan seorang pemuda yang berusia sekitar 15 tahunan. Pemuda itu memiliki rambut raven dan berkulit putih. Tatapan Onyxnya terkesan datar, berbeda dengan image Naruto yang tersenyum lembut sambil memegang bahunya.

"Bagaimana kabar Sasuke?" tanya Shikamaru saat menyadari siapa pemuda bersurai raven itu.

Naruto melebarkan matanya sedikit, sebelum mendongak menatap Shikamaru yang berdiri di hadapannya. "Baik, sekarang dia memasuki tahun ajaran baru di Konoha High School," jawabnya.

"Apa tingginya sudah bertambah?" ucap sang direktur meletakkan kembali pigura itu pada tempatnya.

"Uum, sudah, dia setinggi telingaku sekarang,"

"Hoo, baguslah,"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba kau bertanya soal Sasuke?"

"Apa salahnya? Aku ingin tahu kabar anakmu karena sudah lama tidak bertemu, terakhir— tujuh bulan yang lalu mungkin," Shikamaru menanggapi. "Kau tahu, dulu waktu pertama kali kau membawa Sasuke untuk berkenalan dengan kami, aku agak sensi dengan sikapnya yang pendiam dan acuh,"

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya kembali, "Begitukah?"

"Yaah, singkatnya aku kurang suka perbedaan sikap yang ditunjukkannya pada kami dan padamu waktu itu,"

"Kenapa?" Naruto memandang Shikamaru tanya.

Shikamaru menggaruk tengkuk lehernya, "Dia selalu diam saja saat aku dan yang lain mengajaknya bicara, tapi kalau kau, dia pasti langsung menjawabnya," terangnya.

"Ooh, aku ingat," ujar Naruto mengingat kala itu. "Wajar saja, Sasuke baru sebulan kehilangan keluarganya saat itu. Makanya dia menjadi pendiam karena belum sepenuhnya menerima keadaan,"

"Aku tahu, tapi baguslah. Sasuke sudah berubah sekarang, setidaknya dia tidak menunjukkan sikapnya yang seperti dulu," Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju pigura tadi. "Aku tidak suka melihatnya kembali berwajah datar dengan tatapan mata kosong,"

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Shikamaru barusan. Dia ingat, saat dirinya mengajak Sasuke untuk tinggal bersama dengannya dulu. Waktu menjemputnya dari rumah duka, Naruto tertegun melihat Sasuke kecil yang menangis dalam pelukannya. Dia baru menyadari jika anak itu terlalu lama menahan air mata agar terlihat tegar di mata kerabat dan tetangganya. Lalu beberapa hari semejak mereka tinggal bersama, Sasuke menjadi pendiam. Tatapan Onyxnya datar dan kosong, seolah tidak ada tanda kehidupan. Dia hanya membisu dan acuh saat diajak bicara, apalagi makannya pun sedikit. Membuat Naruto khawatir dengan keadaannya. Naruto berusaha menyemangati Sasuke dengan berada di sisinya, bersikap hangat dan sabar untuk mencoba meluluhkan hati anak itu. Hingga akhirnya, kesabarannya berbuah manis dengan kembalinya Sasuke seperti semula sedikit demi sedikit.

Naruto bersumpah akan selalu berada di sisi anaknya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Sasuke terluka dan mengalami hal itu untuk kedua kalinya. karenanya, Naruto akan selalu menjaga dan melindunginya.

"Arigato atas perhatianmu pada Suke-chanku," kata Naruto tersenyum pada atasan sekaligus sahabat baiknya. Baginya, Shikamaru sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Shikamaru menyinggungkan senyum tipis, "Doushite, aku senang punya keponakan yang manis sepertinya,"

"Sayangnya, jangan harap aku membiarkanmu menyentuh anakku, Shika," Naruto menyeringai sinis.

"Heh, aku tidak berminat. Aku sudah punya puppy," Shikamaru balas menyeringai.

"Hahh, aku jadi kasihan dengan Kiba yang harus menderita tiap pagi gara-gara ulahmu,"

"Haha, tidak perlu—"

"Tidak perlu apa, hah?!"

Ucapan Shikamaru terpotong oleh suara dari orang yang membuka pintu ruang kerja Naruto. Naruto dan Shikamaru menoleh ke arahnya, dan melihat seorang pria berambut coklat jabrik dengan iris mata hitam berdiri di sana. Pria bertage-name Kiba Inuzuka itu menatap jengkel kedua orang yang merupakan atasannya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian berdua bicarakan?" tanya Kiba menuntut sambil bertolak pinggang. Pelipisnya berkedut menahan rasa kesal.

"Haha,tidak ada kok, Kiba," kata Naruto takut-takut.

"Oh ya?" Kiba menatap tajam tidak percaya.

"Eng, ada apa kau datang kemari?" dalih Shikamaru mengganti topik.

"Aku datang menyerahkan konsep rancangan hotel bulan depan yang lain," jelas Kiba berjalan mendekati meja Naruto. "Setelah membacanya, segera datang ke ruang rapat untuk melihat presentasi kami," lanjutnya menyerahkan map merah pada atasannya.

"Baiklah," Naruto menghela nafas, tambah lagi pekerjaannya.

Kiba terkejut kecil saat melihat pigura duduk di sudut meja Naruto. "Hari ini Sasuke masuk ke Konoha High School, 'kan?" tanyanya.

"Hm," jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Shikamaru menoleh pada kekasihnya.

Kiba menjawab, "Tentu saja aku tahu, aku yang memberinya data tentang sekolah itu,"

"Hoo,"

"Sampaikan selamat dariku padanya, okay?" kata Kiba pada Naruto. "Kalau ada waktu, mainlah ke rumah kami untuk makan malam,"

"Thanks Kiba, Suke-chan akan senang mendengarnya," Naruto nyengir lebar.

.

.

.

.

.

**TENG! TENG! TENG!**

Bel jam pulang sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Murid-murid berjalan keluar sekolah dengan riangnya, bebas dari jam belajar setelah seharian penuh. Di antara mereka, ada dua orang yang berjalan santai menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Nee, Sasuke, apa kau akan dijemput Naruto-san lagi?" tanya Yuu yang berjalan di samping Sasuke.

"Hn, Jika tidak lembur," gumam Sasuke.

Yuu terkekeh kecil, "Dasar overprotektif, kau pasti senang Naruto-san sangat perhatian padamu,"

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "...Tidak juga," lirihnya. "Aku malah ingin dia berlaku sama, tapi dalam artian berbeda,"

Yuu menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang terlihat murung. Pemuda yang sudah seperti adiknya ini, pasti sudah jatuh terlalu jauh dan tenggelam dalam rasa cinta sepihaknya. Rasanya sedih juga, bila harus melihat sinar Onyx hitam malam itu meredup. "Hei, Sasuke,"

"Hn?" Sasuke melirik Yuu tanya.

Yuu tersenyum kecil, "Bagaimana kalau kau berterus terang padanya?"

Sasuke tersentak kaget, "APAA?!"

Para murid di sekitarnya berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan Yuu heran. Sasuke yang sadar diperhatikan karena bersuara keras barusan, hanya menunduk kepala salah tingkah.

Yuu tersenyum melambai pada mereka, "Tidak ada apa-apa, kok," katanya ramah.

Murid-murid yang masih terdiam heran hanya kembali berjalan mengabaikan mereka berdua.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau bisa bersuara sekeras itu," ujar Yuu sarkatis.

"Gara-gara siapa, hah?" pelipis Sasuke berkedut jengkel.

Yuu hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu berjalan ke arah bangku panjang yang terletak di tepi taman sekolah. Sasuke mengikuti dari belakang.

"Lalu, apa maksudmu dengan aku harus berterus terang pada Dobe?" tanya Sasuke menatap gadis itu tajam sambil bersidekap.

"Well," Yuu menduduki bangku itu. "Kau selalu saja melamun dan memikirkan Naruto-san sampai kurang konsentrasi pada pelajaran. Kau harus bersyukur karena sudah diberkahi otak jenius agar bisa menjawab pertanyaan dari guru tadi,"

"To the point," tuntut Sasuke tidak sabar.

"Fine, aku bilang, cobalah untuk berterus terang padanya," dengus Yuu. "Paling tidak, utarakan perasaanmu dalam bentuk orang lain,"

"Hn?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis tidak mengerti.

"Nanti aku hubungi, deh. Karena kau sudah dijemput," balas Yuu tersenyum sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu gerbang.

Sasuke mengikuti arah tunjukkan Yuu, dan menemukan mobil Naruto yang berhenti di depan gerbang sekolah yang lenggang. Pintu mobil bagian kemudi terbuka dengan keluarnya Naruto dari sana. Naruto melambai ke arah Sasuke dan Yuu seraya tersenyum lebar.

"...Dobe,"

Yuu terkekeh geli melihat wajah Sasuke yang bersemu tipis.

"Aku duluan," pamit Sasuke pada Yuu yang dibalas mengangguk sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Lho, Ono tidak ikut pulang?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke begitu pemuda itu sampai di hadapannya.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Dia nunggu jemputan dari pengawalnya,"

"Hm, dia memang tuan putri sih," Shappire Naruto memandang Yuu di depan sana yang duduk serambi memainkan hp-nya.

Yuu adalah putri tunggal dari keluarga Ono yang memiliki perusahaan ternama di Konoha. Anak dari orang kaya yang menguasai pasar elektronik. Namun, dia tidak pernah memandang derajat seseorang dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Naruto mengenalnya sebagai sahabat dekat Sasuke. Dia senang anaknya mendapat teman yang baik dan penuh perhatian. Makanya, Naruto merasa tenang bisa mempercayakan Sasuke pada Yuu bila dia tidak ada di sampingnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke masuk dalam mobil. Bersiap untuk perjalanan pulang.

"Oh ya, ini dari Kiba dan Shikamaru," Naruto yang duduk di depan kemudi, menyerahkan tas kertas putih pada Sasuke di sampingnya. "Hadiah untukmu sebagai tanda selamat telah menjadi murid SMA,"

"...Berlebihan deh," ucap Sasuke pelan sambil membuka paper bag itu. Begitu melihat Isinya, dia mendapati beberapa novel tebal keluaran terbaru dan sebuah kotak kecil tranparan. "Ini..." kata Sasuke saat melihat isi kotak kecil itu yang ternyata kalung dengan bandul permata berbentuk prisma.

"Hadiah dariku," ungkap Naruto, "Selamat ya, Suke-chan," lanjutnya tersenyum lebar sambil mengacak rambut raven Sasuke.

Wajah Sasuke merona merah. "Arigato..." balasnya pelan, menundukkan kepala membiarkan Naruto mengusap kepalanya.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pulang," Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya berlahan. "Aku sudah lapar,"

Sasuke mendengus geli, "Tukang makan,"

Naruto nyengir kekanakan menganggapinya.

.

.

.

.

.

Menjelang petang, Naruto dan Sasuke tiba di apartemen mereka. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di besement, lalu keluar dari mobil diikuti Sasuke. Saat mereka berdua berjalan menuju lift yang tersedia di sana, mendadak Naruto menghentikan langkahnya. Sasuke yang di belakang pun ikut terhenti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Naruto diam tidak menjawab. Hanya terpaku memandang ke depan. Sasuke memiringkan kepala melihat arah pandang Naruto. Di dekat lift, berdiri seorang wanita berambut merah muda sepunggung. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, sepertinya dia baru pulang bekerja. Wanita bermata Emerald hijau itu melirik jam tangannya beberapa kali sebelum menyadari kehadiran Naruto dan Sasuke. Onyx Sasuke membola begitu mengenali siapa wanita itu.

"Aah, Naruto, Sasuke!" sapa wanita itu riang seraya tersenyum lebar.

Naruto mengerjapkan Shappirenya, "Sakura-chan? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Sakura itu mendengus, "Tentu saja aku aku ingin mampir ke rumahmu, tidak boleh?" ujarnya menghampiri Naruto.

"Bu—bukan begitu," gagap Naruto. "Kau 'kan bisa telepon aku dulu jika mau mampir,"

"Aku mendadak, sih," Sakura beralih pada Sasuke yang ada di belakang Naruto. "Aah, lama tidak ketemu ya Sasuke,"

Sasuke mengangguk singkat, "...Konbanwa,"

"Wah, seragam Konoha High School. Kau masuk ke SMA itu, ya?" kata Sakura riang menghampiri Sasuke. "Masuk kelas apa?"

"...Kelas 1-A,"

"Ahaha, pantas, dari dulu kau memang pintar, sih," Sakura mengacak rambut Sasuke gemas. Membuat Sasuke memendam jengkel dalam diam.

"Sakura-chan—" panggil Naruto.

"Aah, ya. Tidak baik ngomong di luar begini, apa kau tidak mau mengundangku masuk ke rumahmu, Naruto?" potong Sakura menoleh pada Naruto cepat.

"Kau ini, makanya aku memanggilmu untuk mengajakmu masuk ke dalam," Naruto mendesah.

"Ok," Sakura tersenyum lebar, berlari kecil ke arah Naruto dan langsung merangkul lengan kiri pria itu. "Kalau begitu ayo cepat,"

Naruto menghela nafas membiarkan Sakura menyeretnya menuju ke lift. Sasuke yang ada di belakang, berdiri kaku sejenak sebelum mengikuti langkah mereka. Sasuke merasa nyeri kembali menghampiri dadanya. Melihat Sakura merangkul lengan Naruto dengan gampangnya, membuat hati Sasuke jadi memanas. Dia bahkan belum pernah melakukannya, walau dia pernah digandeng atau digendong Naruto waktu kecil. Tapi, tetap saja berbeda. Sayangnya, rasa sakitnya harus tertelan dalam-dalam di dasar hatinya.

Begitu mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lift, Naruto segera menekan tombol lantai 15 tempat dia dan Sasuke tinggal. Sasuke berdiri di belakang Naruto dan Sakura yang mulai mengobrol. Sesekali Sakura tertawa sambil menepuk lengan Naruto yang tersenyum akibat obrolan mereka. Haruno Sakura adalah mantan pacar Naruto dan mereka telah berpisah setahun lalu. Walau mereka putus, mereka tetap berteman. Layaknya sahabat biasa tanpa pernah terjadi apapun. Itulah yang membuat Sasuke kesal.

Mata Sasuke meredup ketika memandang keakraban mereka berdua. Rasanya dirinya seperti diabaikan oleh mereka—khususnya Naruto—. Dia hanya bisa mengepalkan tangannya kuat serambi menahan sesak yang memenuhi dadanya. Kesal. Iri. Dan...cemburu. Sasuke kesal dengan Sakura yang membuat Naruto menikmati obrolan mereka. Sasuke iri dengan Sakura yang bisa membuat Naruto selalu tersenyum dalam artian berbeda darinya. Sasuke cemburu dengan Sakura yang hanya diperhatikan Naruto, padahal dirinya ada di belakang mereka. Ya, Sasuke tidak suka dengan keberadaan Sakura yang menjadi penghalang di antara Naruto dan dirinya sekarang.

Tapi, walau rasa ini menyesakkan dada, Sasuke tidak bisa mengungkapkannya. Rasa cinta sepihaknya adalah cinta sesama jenis yang masih dipandang asing di mata orang lain. Mungkin Naruto juga. Apalagi selama ini, Naruto hanya memandangnya sebagai anaknya.

Lalu, bagaimana bila Naruto tahu perasaan Sasuke? Apa jadinya jika dia menyatakan perasaannya pada pria pirang itu? Apakah Naruto akan menerimanya atau jijik padanya? Apakah Naruto malah akan membencinya?

Mungkin...ya.

Dan dugaan itulah yang menjadi titik Sasuke untuk berhenti menyukai bahkan mencintai Naruto. Karena pria itu adalah ayahnya.

Di saat ketiga orang ini sedang asyik dengan kegiatan masing-masing, tiba-tiba lampu lift berkedap-kedip.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Sakura terkejut sambil menegadahkan kepalanya.

Sasuke menghentikan lamunannya saat lantai lift yang dipijaknya bergetar, diikuti suara keras yang akhirnya menggucang lift.

**GRAAKK!**

"Kyaa!" pekik Sakura kaget ketika terjadi guncangan.

Lift berguncang diiringi lampu yang berkedap-kedip. Naruto segera berpegangan pada dinding lift di sampingnya, berusaha menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya. Sakura bersandar di dinding belakangnya, sedang Sasuke berpegangan pada gagang besi yang menyatu di dinding lift belakangnya. Guncangan lift itu awalnya kecil, namun makin keras dan kuat hingga membuat lampu lift mati dan ruangan menjadi gelap. Saat guncangan itu berhenti, mereka menyadari jika lift juga berhenti bergerak.

"Apa yang terjadi?" kata Sakura dengan nada bergetar. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun karena cahaya remang di hadapannya.

Naruto meraih hp flip hitamnya dari saku celana. Menghidupkan lampu display hp untuk menjadi penerangan sementara. "Sepertinya, liftnya macet," katanya.

"Coba tekan tombol bel untuk menghubungi petugas apartemen," saran Sasuke menunjuk pada satu dari kumpulan tombol di sisi pintu lift.

Mendengar itu, Naruto langsung bergerak menekan tombolnya. Begitu ditekan, cahaya merah muncul dari sana dengan bunyi bel alarm. Sinyal itu yang menjadi tanda untuk petugas apartemen bila terjadi sesuatu di dalam lift.

"Sekarang, kita tinggal menunggu bantuan, paling 5-10 menitan," ucap Naruto bernafas lega.

"Hahh, syukurlah," lega Sakura seraya merilekskan rasa tegangnya. "Ini pertama kalinya aku terjebak lift macet begini,"

Naruto menyeringai tipis, "Kau takut?" remehnya.

Sakura mendengus, "Bagi seorang wanita itu wajar tahu,"

"Tidak kusangka seorang karateka sepertimu takut pada lift macet daripada menghajar lelaki hidung belang," kata Naruto enteng mengangkat bahunya.

"Itu nggak ada hubungannya baka!" geram Sakura menginjak sebelah kaki Naruto kasar. Naruto meringis sambil berjongkok memegang kakinya yang sakit.

Sasuke hanya terdiam menghela nafas. Meski rasa nyeri masih menyerang dadanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian lampu lift kembali berkedip. Diikuti guncangan yang lumayan keras. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura yang belum siap jadi kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh.

"Kyaa!"

"Auw!"

Tak berapa lama, lampu lift menyala terang. Guncangan pun berhenti dan lift berjalan normal. Sasuke duduk bersandar pada dinding lift pasca jatuh sambil memegangi kepalanya yang agak berdenyut. Dia mengerjapkan matanya pelan, berusaha menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Namun, seketika dia membolakan mata Onyxnya begitu melihat apa yang tersaji di hadapannya.

Di depannya, kedua orang berbeda gender jatuh bertumpuan. Sakura jatuh terbaring menimpa Naruto di bawahnya. Tapi bukan itu, yang membuat Sasuke terbelalak kaget adalah...

Naruto dan Sakura—berciuman?!

.

.

.

.

.

~~~~~~~~~~Tsudzuku~~~~~~~~~~

.

.

.

Yak, fic baru tentang family, tapi sekali lagi ini bukan incest ok?

Jadi aku ingin kalian beri kritik dan review ya ^^

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

Wokeh kita lanjut ke chapter 2, makasih buat yang mau mampir n reviewnya mina-san ^^

Maksudnya family bukan incest adalah, kalo incest 'kan hubungan sedarah dalam keluarga, tapi di sini aku bikin hubungan tapi tidak sedarah dalam keluarga, makanya bukan incest... (atau mungkin pendapatku yang salah? =.=a)

Well, nevermind, happy reading! ^o^

.

.

.

**Gardenia**

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Naruto x Sasuke

Genre : Romance & Drama

BL, Shounen ai, Family (not incest), Slash, OC, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

.

.

.

**Original Story **

**by Ivy Bluebell**

.

.

.

Sasuke sudah menduga kalau saat Naruto berpacaran dengan Sakura dulu, pasti mereka sering berciuman. Entah Naruto yang mencium Sakura dulu, atau Sakura yang melakukan sebaliknya. Walau begitu, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke melihat kejadian itu secara langsung. Meski empunya tidak sengaja melakukannya di hadapan pemuda itu karena kecelakaan. Tapi tetap saja.

Sasuke terkejut hingga tidak bisa berkata-kata. Iris Onyx hitamnya membola. Degub jantungnya seakan berhenti. Tubuhnya menegang dengan tangannya yang terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Rasa sakit mulai menyerang dadanya hingga seperti ditusuk. Perih dan sakit.

'—Kenapa?' batinnya masih tidak percaya.

Naruto dan Sakura yang masih terbaring bertumpuan, membuka matanya yang sedari tadi tertutup. Saat bertemu pandang, mereka terperanggah begitu menyadari posisinya. Cepat-cepat Sakura bangun dan menyingkir dari tubuh Naruto sambil menutup bibirnya dengan sebelah tangan. Dia berdiri seraya membetulkan letak tas dan menepuk rok spannya. Masih tertunduk mencoba menormalkan wajahnya yang merona merah.

"Ma—maaf, aku tidak sengaja," gagap wanita berambut pink sepunggung itu pelan.

Naruto terdiam serambi bangkit dari jatuhnya. Sama seperti Sakura, dia juga merasa salah tingkah karena kejadian tadi. "Ah, tidak. Aku juga minta maaf," balasnya menggaruk tengkuknya tidak gatal.

Shappire Naruto lalu berpindah ke arah pemuda raven yang masih terduduk di belakang mereka. "Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke?" tanyanya cemas saat menghampiri Sasuke yang tertunduk dalam. Membuat dirinya tidak bisa melihat ekspresi anaknya karena tertutup poni rambut ravennya yang agak panjang.

Sasuke membisu sebelum menggangguk kecil. Dia berdiri dibantu Naruto dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk diam.

"_Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan penghuni yang terjebak dalam lift beberapa saat lalu. Kami sudah memperbaiki kesalahan teknisnya, silahkan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan anda yang sempat ter tunda." _

Suara seorang petugas apartemen dari speaker kecil dalam lift, selesai bertepatan dengan Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sakura sampai di lantai 15. Mereka keluar menuju kamar apartemen tempat Naruto dan Sasuke tinggal yang ada di ujung lorong. Selama berjalan, ketiganya hanya diam. Membuat hening dan atmosfer tidak enak menyelimuti mereka.

Naruto mengeluarkan kuncinya begitu sampai di depan kamarnya. "Masuklah," ucapnya menyilahkan Sakura masuk ke dalam setelah membuka pintu.

Sakura mengangguk sambil berjalan masuk, "Sumimasen."

Naruto dan Sasuke menyusul masuk kemudian. Setelah menutup pintu rapat, Sasuke langsung bergerak cepat ke arah dapur, "Akan kubuatkan teh," ujarnya melewati Naruto tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran melihat tingkah Sasuke yang tidak biasa.

"Masih sama seperti dulu, ya," kata Sakura memandang sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berada. Dia berdiri di ruang tamu dengan seperangkat sofa dan meja berwarna merah marun. Di sisi dinding, terdapat lemari buku yang panjang dengan banyak pajangan di atasnya. Lalu di sisi lainnya, ada lukisan dan beberapa pigura dinding juga sebuah jendela besar. "Terakhir aku berkunjung ke sini setahun yang lalu mungkin," pikirnya mengingat.

Naruto melepas jas kerjanya dan meletakkannya bersama tas di atas sofa panjang. "Yah, kau tidak pernah datang lagi setelah kita putus. Selain itu kita juga jarang bertemu saat bisnis di kantor," jawabnya sambil melonggarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Mau gimana lagi? Aku 'kan pindah ke divisi lain sebulan setelahnya, Naruto," ujar Sakura mendudukkan diri di sofa single. Dia memang bekerja satu kantor dengan Naruto, dan pria pirang di hadapannya ini adalah atasannya.

Sasuke memasuki ruangan sambil membawa nampan berisi dua teh dan sepiring wagashi. "Silahkan," katanya datar seraya meletakkan teh dan camilan di depan Sakura.

"Manis sekali bentuknya, kau buat sendiri?" puji Sakura saat melihat wagashi yang ternyata agar-agar transparan dengan potongan buah berbagai warna di dalamnya. Dia tidak menyadari nada datar yang dilantunkan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, lalu berdiri dan berjalan keluar ruangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Mata Naruto mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang sebelum pemuda itu menghilang di balik belokan ruangan. Dia merasa heran dari gestur anaknya yang hanya diam saja.

"Hey, Naruto..."

Panggilan Sakura membuat Naruto menoleh padanya. Dia mendudukkan diri di depan Sakura yang menatapnya lekat.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu memikirkan ini..." ucap Sakura gantung sambil memotong agar-agarnya dengan garpu.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto sebelum meminum tehnya.

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas panjang. Emerald hijaunya kembali menatap Naruto dalam, "...Mengapa kau tidak pacaran lagi setelah kita putus?"

Naruto membulatkan Shappirenya terkejut mendengar pertanyaan yang dilayangkan Sakura barusan. Entah kenapa kalimat itu membuat dadanya berdegub kaget.

"...E—eh?"

Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya heran, "Eh? Tanggapan apa itu?"

"Maaf, aku—" gagap Naruto mengerjapkan mata menyadarkan diri. "Maksudku—kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" tanyanya sambil meletakkan tehnya di atas meja kembali.

"Para wanita di divisiku selalu ribut soal dirimu. Kata mereka 'Kapan Naruto-san akan mencari kekasih lagi? Kira-kira siapa ya yang bakal beruntung?'," ujar Sakura mengulang kalimat yang diucapkan kawan kerjanya tidak lama ini.

Naruto sweat drop, "Sepopuler itukah aku?"

Sakura mendengus, "Lebih tepatnya kau itu menjadi incaran bagi para wanita lajang di kantor kita," dia menyeringai kecil sebelum memakan agar-agarnya, "Dan aku, beruntung menjadi salah satu wanita yang pernah memacarimu."

"Maaf saja, aku bukan Playboy," lipatan samar muncul di pelipis Naruto. "Lagipula aku belum berminat menjalin hubungan lagi."

Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Mengapa?"

"...Entah," jawab Naruto ambigu. "Rasanya ada sesuatu yang membuatku menahan diri untuk kembali mencintai seseorang," matanya beralih menerawang ke arah luar jendela. Melihat guratan hitam keunguan di langit sore.

"Maksudnya?"

Naruto membisu sebelum menggeleng pelan, "Oh ya, bagaimana kabar Kakashi-san?" tanyanya kembali menghadap Sakura.

Sakura menyerngit tidak suka karena Naruto tiba-tiba mengganti topiknya. Dia merasa Naruto seolah menghindar untuk membicarakan hal itu lebih jauh. Namun, dia memilih tidak menanyakannya lagi karena akan percuma, "Kakashi baik-baik saja, sekarang penerbitan yang dijalankannya sudah berkembang pesat."

"Hebat sekali. Aku tidak menyangka ada yang tertarik membaca novel dewasa dan porno dari penerbitan miliknya," ucap Naruto sarkatis sebelum meneguk tehnya.

Sakura mendengus kesal, "Kau memuji atau mengejek pacarku, hah?"

Naruto terkekeh membalasnya, "Entah."

Sakura mendesah menenangkan diri, "Hhh, dasar. Oh ya," katanya mengingat sambil meraih tas pinggang yang dibawanya, lalu mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya. "Kalau kau belum punya calon, aku rekomendasikan mereka padamu," tangannya menyodorkan sebuah buku album pada Naruto.

Naruto menerima buku bersambul bunga abstrak itu dan membukanya. Isi di dalamnya adalah beberapa foto wanita muda yang cantik dan masih lajang lengkap dengan biodata beserta karaternya. Sebuah buku Omiai –Daftar calon perjodohan—.

"Sakura, aku—"

Sakura mengangkat satu tangannya, memberi isyarat untuk menyela, "Aku tahu kau belum mau terikat lagi. Tapi setidaknya kau harus mempunyai seseorang," katanya menatap Naruto tajam seakan tidak menerima penolakan, "Kau sudah 26 tahun, Naruto. Harusnya pria seumurmu sudah punya pacar atau tunangan bahkan menikah sekarang. Dan aku ingin kau memilih salah satu di antara mereka, lalu mencoba berkencan dengannya dan menjalaninya pelan-pelan," terangnya lebih jelas.

Naruto mendesah. Dia meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dan merilekskan punggungnya di sandaran sofa.

"Aku tidak memaksamu. Aku hanya ingin memberi jalan agar sahabatku bisa menemukan pasangan hatinya," ungkap Sakura saat menangkap raut wajah Naruto yang berubah datar dengan sorot mata lelah.

Naruto menghembuskan nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Dia memejamkan mata sejenak sebelum membukanya kembali. "...akan kupikirkan," ujarnya memutuskan.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, dari balik tembok pemisah ruangan, berdiri seseorang yang menguping pembicaraan tersebut. Pemuda raven itu membelalakkan mata lebar. Onyxnya bergetar dengan sebelah tangan yang mencengkram kemeja di bagian dadanya erat. Menahan nyeri dan sakit yang menghujam hatinya hingga seolah akan hancur berkeping-keping.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika makan malam tiba, Naruto memasuki ruang makan yang menyatu bersama dapur. Dia baru selesai mengantar Sakura yang akan pulang ke besement tempat dimana mobil wanita itu terparkir. Lalu kembali untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti baju. Saat Naruto masuk ruangan, dia melihat pemuda raven berdiri memunggunginya di depan counter dapur. Dari gelagatnya, sepertinya Sasuke sedang membuat makan malam.

"Menu apa yang kau buat malam ini?" tanya Naruto setelah berdiri di samping Sasuke. Dia melirik isi panci yang kuahnya diaduk Sasuke.

Sasuke diam tidak menjawab. Matanya menatap kosong pada kuah yang masih diaduknya. Seolah dia mengacuhkan keberadaan Naruto. Naruto menautkan kedua alisnya. Menyerngit heran pada Sasuke yang diam saja.

"Tem—"

Sasuke mematikan api kompor dan bergerak menuju rak peralatan makan. Mengambil dua mangkuk untuk memindahkan sup. "Sup miso," jawabnya singkat tanpa menoleh.

Naruto mengerjap saat mendengar nada dingin yang dilantunkan Sasuke barusan. "O—oh," tanggapnya merasa janggal.

Sasuke meletakkan makanan dan menatanya di atas meja makan tak jauh dari counter dapur. Meninggalkan Naruto yang mematung di tempat semula. Setelah selesai, Sasuke duduk bersiap untuk mulai makan. Namun terhenti karena kursi di hadapannya masih kosong, dan dia tahu penyebabnya.

"...Kau tidak makan?" tanyanya tanpa memandang Naruto di belakangnya.

Naruto tersentak. Segera dia menuju ke kursi di hadapan Sasuke, "Maaf, ayo mulai makan," katanya mendudukkan diri.

Selama makan mereka terdiam dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara benturan alat makan yang saling beradu. Shappire Naruto melirik Sasuke di depannya. Memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu yang seolah menghindarinya. Karena saat ini mata Sasuke hanya terpaku pada makanan yang dilahapnya dan enggan bertemu pandang dengan Naruto.

Naruto berpikir kalau dia sudah melakukan kesalahan pada Sasuke tanpa sadar. Sebab, Sasuke tidak akan diam dan bersikap acuh seperti ini kecuali jika dia dalam masalah atau dirinya yang melakukan kesalahan. Tapi bila benar, lalu apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga Sasuke bertingkah begini?

Sementara Sasuke terdiam dengan pikirannya sendiri. Masih teringat jelas di benaknya tentang isi pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura tadi sore. Sungguh membuatnya panas dan sakit hati. Makanya dia menolak memandang Naruto karena takut Onyx getirnya terbaca oleh pria pirang itu.

Di kawasan perumahan elit Konoha, nampak sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang besar berdiri di sana. Rumah bergaya semi minimalis itu memiliki taman bunga yang terawat serta halaman yang luas. Di beberapa sudut rumah, juga terlihat orang-orang berpakaian hitam yang berjaga. Sepertinya, penghuni rumah itu adalah orang kaya yang penting. Tentu saja karena yang tinggal di sana adalah keluarga Ono. Pemilik perusahaan ternama di Konoha dan kota sekitarnya.

Yuu baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah dari sekolahnya malam ini. Dia merenggangkan badannya yang pegal karena terus duduk di bangku belajar dalam kamarnya selama dua jam lebih. Benar-benar menyebalkan, hari pertama masuk bukannya perkenalan antar guru dan murid atau keliling sekolah, malah diberi tugas untuk membuat laporan kenapa memilih sekolah itu sebagai menuntut ilmu. Apa-apaan itu? Membuat dirinya tidak bisa santai saja. Saat iris coklat susunya melirik jam dinding, Yuu mendesah karena sudah melewatkan jam makan malam. Dia beranjak dari duduknya, bermaksud keluar kamar dan meminta kokinya memasakkan makanan. Namun, dering lagu dari hp-nya membuat Yuu menunda niatnya.

Yuu mengambil hp flip-nya dari atas ranjang tempat tidur. Lalu langsung menekan tombol penjawab tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya. "Moshi-moshi, Ono Yuu disini," ucapnya malas.

"...,"

Yuu menautkan alis ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban, "Moshi-moshi?"

"_...Yuu, ini aku—Sasuke."_

"Sasuke?" kaget Yuu mendengar nada parau dari sang pemanggil. Kemudian dia menepuk dahinya karena baru ingat dengan janjinya yang akan menelpon Sasuke begitu sampai di rumah, "Gomen, aku lupa menelponmu karena fokus ngerjain tugas sekolah," katanya seraya mendudukkan diri di atas ranjang.

"_Hn, tidak apa,"_ balas Sasuke yang saat ini tengah berdiri bersandar di bingkai jendela kamarnya. matanya memandang gedung-gedung pencakar langit kota yang berhias sinar lampu di hadapannya malam ini. _"Aku menelponmu bukan untuk mendengar penjelasanmu soal tadi sore,"_

"Lalu?" tanya Yuu.

Sasuke terdiam. Onyxnya meredup menerawang tanpa arah. _"...Kurasa—aku harus menghentikan perasaan sepihakku pada Naruto mulai detik ini," _lanjutnya agak tercekat.

Yuu terkejut, "Eeh? Kenapa?"

"_Kau yang bilang kalau perasaan ini hanya akan menyakiti diriku sendiri—dan itulah yang sekarang kurasakan."_

"...Sebenarnya ada apa? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba berkata begitu?" tanya Yuu merasa aneh dengan nada bicara Sasuke yang seperti tertahan sesuatu.

Sasuke menutup matanya yang berkabut tipis. Menahan sesuatu agar tidak keluar dari sana. Dia bukan gadis yang harus menangis karena ditolak cinta, dia adalah lelaki dan lelaki tidak seharusnya menangis. Meski tidak memungkiri jika dirinya tetaplah rapuh bila berhubungan dengan perasaannya pada Naruto.

"_...Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku," _ungkap Sasuke serak. Menundukkan kepala sambil mencengkram kuat bingkai jendela dengan tangannya yang bebas, "_Dia bilang pada Sakura tadi sore bila dia akan memikirkan soal Omiai."_

Yuu terbelalak kaget. 'Omiai? perjodohan?'

"Sasuke, dengarkan aku," sanggah Yuu cepat, "Kau sudah tahu dari dulu jika Naruto-san tidak akan membalas perasaanmu dan hanya menganggapmu sebagai anak. Tapi tidak ada salahnya untuk menyatakan rasa cintamu padanya, 'kan?"

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengusap sebutir air matanya yang ternyata lolos keluar dari sarangnya.

"Aku tahu bila kau pasti ditolak, tapi setidaknya kau lega karena sudah mengungkapkannya. Dan dengan begitu, kau akan lebih mudah melupakan perasaanmu padanya juga," lanjut Yuu mencoba memberikan sedikit semangat. "Kau mengerti maksudku 'kan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke masih membisu. Dia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Yuu barusan. Ya, itu benar, mencintai seseorang tidak ada salahnya. Dan menyatakan perasaan pada orang yang dicintainya, bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Namun, Sasuke masih ragu. _"...Tapi aku—"_

"Hey, sejak kapan kau jadi seperti anak cewek yang manja begini?" ejek Yuu mencairkan suasana.

"_Aku bukan cewek!"_ balas Sasuke jengkel. "_Dan aku tidak manja,"_ tambahnya pelan.

Yuu terkekeh kecil. "Aku sudah katakan padamu untuk mencoba mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya. Apapun hasilnya, terimalah dengan lapang dada. Kalau memang ditolak, tidak apa, kau bisa belajar mencintai orang lain. Siapa tahu kau akan menemukan orang yang lebih baik darinya," nasehatnya panjang lebar.

"_Kau lebih mirip seperti ibuku daripada sahabatku,"_ ujar Sasuke mendesah.

"Aku sahabat dan kakakmu, okay?"

Sasuke tersenyum. Beruntung rasanya mempunyai sahabat yang selalu menyemangati dan mendukungnya seperti Yuu. _"Hn, arigatou."_

"Doushite," Yuu tersenyum tipis, sepertinya Sasuke sudah mulai mendapatkan semangatnya kembali. "Aku selalu ada untukmu di kala kau sedih, jadi tidak perlu sungkan."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, _"Sejak kapan kau jadi anggun begini?"_

"Sejak adikku jadi manja begini," ujar Yuu polos.

"_Ukh, aku tidak manja."_

Yuu kembali terkekeh geli.

"_Arigato Yuu. Aku akan mencoba mengatakan perasaanku padanya bila aku siap,"_ kata Sasuke, _"Dan kalau ditolak, aku akan mencoba melupakannya."_

"Hm."

"_Sudah larut, aku putus dulu. Jaa~"_

Yuu menganggukkan kepala meski tahu Sasuke tidak bisa melihatnya. "Hm. Jaa~ sampai ketemu di sekolah," jawabnya sebelum Sasuke memutuskan hubungannya.

Yuu menaruh hp-nya kembali di atas ranjang. Lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Membiarkan angin malam membelai tubuhnya seraya memperhatikan pemandangan di luar sana. 'Kuharap, kau segera mendapatkan apa yang terbaik untukmu, Sasuke,' batinnya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Sasuke menutup hp flip biru tua yang baru saja digunakannya untuk menghubungi Yuu. Dia memandang hp-nya sebentar sebelum mengalihkan Onyxnya ke pemandangan kota di luar jendela. Sesaat kemudian, dia memejamkan matanya.

Sasuke memantapkan hatinya untuk membuat sebuah keputusan. Keputusan jika dia akan mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Naruto bila dia sudah siap. Apapun jawabannya, dia akan menerimanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang, Sasuke sudah berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto dengan memakai seragam lengkap. Dia membisu menyiapkan diri menghadapi pria pirang itu. Karena sejak insiden ciuman Naruto dan Sakura juga pembicaraan Omiai kemarin, Sasuke terus menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

Sasuke teringat dengan kata-kata nasehat dari sahabatnya, Yuu. Dan itu membuatnya merasa tenang dan bersemangat kembali. Menghela nafas dalam, Sasuke bersiap menyentuh kenop pintu. Lalu membukanya untuk membangunkan Naruto seperti biasanya.

**KLAK!**

"Naru—"

Belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sasuke dikejutkan dengan Naruto yang sudah terjaga dan berdiri di depan cermin besar. Penampilan Naruto sudah rapi dengan kemeja dan celana kerja. Dia menoleh ke arah Sasuke sambil menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang baru mengikat dasi merah di lehernya.

"Oh, Ohayou Teme," sapa Naruto tersenyum lebar.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya, "Kau—sudah bangun?" cekatnya masih dalam keterkejutan.

"Hah?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena bingung, tapi sedetik kemudian dia menyeringai, "Aah, aku tahu, kau pasti berpikir bagaimana aku bisa bangun pagi sendiri, 'kan?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab selain menganggukkan kepala pelan.

"Aku hanya memasang alarm," Naruto mendekati pemuda raven yang masih berdiri kaku di ambang pintu kamar, "Kuputuskan untuk mengikuti nasehatmu kemarin pagi," lanjutnya menyengir pada Sasuke begitu sampai di hadapannya.

Sasuke kembali mengerjapkan matanya, "...Hn, baguslah. Setidaknya kau meringankan tugasku."

"Tugas? Tega sekali," Naruto merengut kekanakan.

"Tentu saja, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu selama ini, Dobe. Dan jangan bersikap kekanakan begitu!" Sasuke mendelik kesal.

Naruto hanya nyengir polos membalasnya.

"Sudahlah, setelah kau selesai, segera ke ruang makan. Aku akan buat sarapan."

"Hm."

Sebelum Sasuke akan membalikkan badannya, dia mendongak heran pada Naruto yang menatapnya dalam. "Ada apa?"

"...Tidak," Naruto tersenyum sambil menggeleng kecil. "Syukurlah."

Sasuke memandang Naruto tanya.

"Kau sudah kembali seperti biasanya," jelas Naruto seraya mengusap surai raven Sasuke lembut. "Aku senang kau tidak lagi menghindari kontak mata denganku seperti kemarin. Kau tahu, rasanya sangat aneh dan kosong bila kau mengabaikan keberadaanku," lanjutnya.

Sasuke melebarkan matanya terkejut. Tidak menyangka kalau tindakannya kemarin membuat Naruto merasa seperti itu. Tapi jika mengingat bila itu hanya perasaannya pada anaknya, Sasuke menjadi sedikit nyeri. "A—aku tidak bermaksud mengabaikanmu," gagapnya menundukkan kepala rendah.

"Hm, aku tahu," Naruto menyengir dengan tangan yang mengacak rambut halus Sasuke.

Pipi Sasuke merona tipis saat merasakan kehangatan dari tangan besar Naruto.

"Oh ya, Teme. Hari ini kita akan makan malam di luar," ucap Naruto kembali menuju cermin besar yang terpasang di lemari baju miliknya.

"Hn? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke begitu mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kiba mengundang kita makan malam di rumahnya. Katanya untuk merayakan hari jadimu sebagai murid SMA ," jawab Naruto sambil membenarkan ikatan dasinya.

"Berlebihan, deh," dengus Sasuke. "Mereka 'kan sudah memberiku hadiah kemarin."

"Tidak apa, 'kan? Lagipula kita bisa makan gratis," toleh Naruto tersenyum kecil.

Sasuke merengut, "Ya sudahlah. Aku mau bikin sarapan dulu," katanya sambil berjalan menjauh dari kamar Naruto menuju dapur. Mungkin dia akan buat Miso Shiru yang dicampur sayuran dan Soumen (sejenis mie) saja pagi ini.

Sepertinya rasa canggung yang dirasakan Sasuke waktu akan berhadapan dengan Naruto tadi hilang sudah. Melihat senyum yang terpasang di wajah tan Naruto membuat Sasuke lega dan tenang.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar adikku yang manja ini?"

Sasuke menautkan alis tidak suka dengan cara panggil gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang duduk di depan bangkunya menghadapnya. "Berhenti memanggilku adik manja!"

Saat ini di dalam kelas hanya terisi beberapa murid termasuk Sasuke dan Yuu. Wajar saja, karena ini masih terlalu pagi untuk dimulainya jam pelajaran pertama. Sasuke duduk di bangku deretan belakang samping jendela. Sedang Yuu duduk di bangku depannya.

Yuu tertawa geli, "Habis, sepertinya kau sudah ceria lagi sejak curhat denganku kemarin malam. Sudah baikkan?"

'Ceria?' Sasuke membuang muka menyembunyikan wajahnya yang bersemu tipis. "...Hn," dia akui berkat Yuu, semuanya kembali seperti biasa.

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa Naruto-san jadi ikut Omiai?" tanya Yuu yang membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya cepat.

"Kenapa kau tanya hal itu?"

"Hm, penasaran saja. Kalau memang dia ikut Omiai, pasti cepat atau lambat dia akan minta persetujuan darimu," jelas Yuu.

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak tahu. Tadi pagi dia tidak mengungkitnya sama sekali."

"Hmm, mungkin dia masih memikirkannya," Yuu mengangguk paham. "Lalu Sakura-san, kau bilang soal dia kemarin. Apa dia datang ke rumah kalian?"

"Hn."

"Ooh, berarti dia yang menyinggung soal Omiai. pantas saja kau bertingkah begitu,"

Sasuke memincingkan mata, "Bertingkah bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Yah, kalau menyangkut Naruto-san dan Sakura-san, nada suaramu pasti berbeda saat bicara denganku," terang Yuu. "Makanya aku tahu kalau kau pasti cemburu."

"Cemburu?" urat pelipis Sasuke terlipat samar.

Yuu menyeringai, "Oh, akuilah Sasuke. Kau memang tidak suka dengan Sakura-san, 'kan?"

"...Hn," gumam Sasuke. 'Dasar, gadis ini memang tahu apapun soal diriku,' batinnya mendengus sebel.

"Ohayou Sasuke-kun, Yuu-chan."

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya ketika mendengar suara yang menyapa dirinya dan Yuu. Terlihat di sisi bangkunya, berdiri dua orang gadis berambut pirang panjang berkuncir ekor kuda dan berambut indigo sebahu. Gadis berambut pirang dengan mata aquamarine itu tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan Yuu. Sementara gadis indigo bermata ametrish agak menunduk tersipu malu.

"Ohayou, Ino-chan, Hinata-chan," sapa balik Yuu tersenyum ramah.

"O—ohayou," balas Hinata terbata.

"Kalian ini, pagi-pagi udah bermesraan. Nanti para fansgirl-mu jadi salah paham lho, Sasuke-kun, tuh lihat di luar kelas kita," dengus Ino sambil menunjuk ke arah pintu masuk kelasnya.

'Sasuke-kun? Sejak kapan aku mengijinkannya memanggil nama kecilku?' batin Sasuke tidak suka.

Sasuke kemudian menengok ke arah pintu dan jendela kelas. Dan benar saja, banyak murid perempuan berkumpul disana dengan tatapan mata curiga, selidik, dan kesal. Sampai membuat para murid lelaki menyingkir ketakutan. Sasuke tidak mengenal mereka karena ini hari keduanya berada di sekolah ini. Apalagi melihat tatapan mereka yang seperti predator kelaparan, Sasuke langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada ketiga gadis di hadapannya. Sungguh membuatnya risih dan terganggu.

"Sejak kapan aku punya fansgirl di sekolah ini?" bisik Sasuke pada Yuu.

"Sejak kau datang bersama Naruto-san yang mengantarmu kemarin pagi. Mereka heboh karena wajah tampan dan mobil mewah yang kalian miliki," jawab Yuu enteng.

Sasuke menatap Yuu curiga, "Dan bagaimana kau tahu semua itu?"

"Ooh, tentu saja. Aku tahu apapun soal dirimu, Sasuke," Yuu menyeringai.

"Kau tahu dariku, Yuu-chan," sela Ino bersidekap dada.

Yuu menggaruk pipinya cengengesan. Sedang Sasuke mendelik tajam.

"A—ano, kalian pa—pacaran?" gagap Hinata bertanya yang langsung mendapat death glare dari Sasuke.

"Tidak!" tegas Sasuke.

"Kami bersahabat kok. Sasuke itu sudah seperti adik kecil bagiku, makanya sebagai kakak aku mengurusnya," ungkap Yuu _innocent_.

"Aku bukan adik kecil, baka Yuu!" kilah Sasuke kesal.

Ino dan Hinata terkikik geli. Padahal kemarin mereka menganggap Sasuke anak yang pendiam. Rupanya kalau sudah di ajak ngobrol asyik juga.

"Ohayou,"

Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara, diikuti Yuu, Ino, dan Hinata. Tak jauh dari mereka, berdiri pemuda jangkung berambut coklat gelap panjang yang terikat rapi. Pemuda beriris mata lavender keperakan itu tersenyum ramah pada mereka. Saat Sasuke bertemu pandang dengannya, dia seolah merasakan sorot mata pemuda itu langsung tertuju padanya.

"Ohayou, Hyuuga," sapa Yuu tersenyum manis.

"Panggil saja aku Neji," balas pemuda bernama Hyuuga Neji.

"Kalau begitu, panggil aku Yuu."

"Ohayou Neji. Tumben kau tidak berangkat bersama Hinata tadi," kata Ino.

"Aku ada urusan kecil, Ohayou Hinata," jawab Neji sebelum berpindah pada Hinata. Hinata mengangguk seraya menjawab sapaannya.

Neji menoleh pada Sasuke. "Ohayou, Uzumaki. Boleh kupanggil Sasuke?" tanyanya tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke mengangguk membalasnya. Neji mengambil tempat di bangku sebelah Sasuke. Mendudukkan diri di sana serambi menaruh ranselnya di atas meja.

"Oh, ya. Kau dan Hinata memiliki marga yang sama. Kalian bersaudara?" tanya Yuu menatap Neji dan Hinata bergantian.

"Aku sepupu Hinata. Awalnya aku tinggal di kota Oto, lalu pindah sekolah ke sini dan aku sekarang tinggal bersama di rumahnya," jawab Neji menerangkan.

"Neji-nii be—berapa bulan le—lebih tua dariku," tambah Hinata terbata.

Yuu ber-oh ria.

"Neji ini peringkat 3 waktu ujian masuk ke sekolah ini," kata Ino menepuk bahu Neji.

"Yaa, aku beruntung masuk ke kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke si peringkat 1," toleh Neji pada Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali merasakan Neji menatapnya lekat. Iris Lavendernya tepat memusat ke mata Onyxnya. Seakan menyiratkan sesuatu yang dalam. Membuatnya beralih pandang ke arah lain karena tidak enak diperhatikan.

"Tentu saja, di sini tempat berkumpulnya 40 besar dalam ujian masuk kemarin," kata Yuu.

"Yuu-chan pe—peringkat berapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Hehe, aku peringkat 15. Jadi mohon bantuannya kalau aku kesulitan, ya," Yuu menyengir canggung.

Ino terkekeh. "Aku juga peringkat 17. Kalau Hinata peringkat 12. Kita sama-sama berusaha ya."

Hinata mengangguk tersenyum.

Bel masuk sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Murid-murid kembali memasuki kelas mereka. Begitu pula para fansgirl Sasuke yang berkumpul di depan kelasnya. Mereka pergi dengan perasaan kecewa karena harus meninggalkan idolanya. Sasuke bernafas lega karena telah terbebas dari tatapan lapar mereka. Ino dan Hinata duduk di bangku mereka yang terletak di samping Yuu. Mereka berlima mengeluarkan buku dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran pertama.

Tanpa disadari Sasuke, Neji terus memperhatikannya. Mata beriris Lavender keperakannya tidak lepas dari gerak-gerik Sasuke yang sibuk mengeluarkan peralatan belajar. Dia menatap Sasuke intens, seakan mengandung arti tertentu.

.

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya, mobil Naruto sudah terparkir di tempat yang tidak jauh dari gerbang sekolah Sasuke. Dia pulang lebih awal karena pekerjaannya sudah selesai sejak kemarin. Dia berniat menjemput Sasuke dan langsung pergi ke rumah Shikamaru dan Kiba untuk memenuhi ajakan makan malam bersama mereka.

Naruto membuka buku Omiai milik Sakura yang diambilnya dari dalam tas kerja. Dia memperhatikan satu per satu foto wanita –yang dia akui cantik dan seksi—dan membaca biodata mereka yang tercantum di sana. Kebanyakan mereka memiliki umur yang sama dengannya. Ada yang sudah menjanda atau masih lajang. Namun walau Naruto membacanya, dia merasa tidak tertarik pada mereka sama sekali.

Naruto menghela nafas. Dia meletakkan buku itu di atas dashboard mobil dan mengambil sebatang rokok dari bungkusnya. Setelah menyalakan rokoknya, tangannya bergerak membuka kaca mobil di sampingnya. Naruto menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam, kemudian melepaskannya tanpa minat. Dia memandang bosan ke keramaian kota yang penuh dengan kendaraan juga pejalan kaki berlalu lalang dari tempatnya berada. Membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya yang kembali menikmati rokoknya.

Setelah hubungannya dengan Sakura berakhir, Naruto tidak tertarik pada wanita manapun lagi. Seperti yang dikatakannya pada wanita berambut _Softpink_ itu semalam, bahwa dia merasakan sesuatu yang membuatnya menahan diri untuk kembali mencintai seseorang. Entah dari dalam hatinya sendiri atau sesuatu dari luar. Naruto tidak bisa menjabarkannya dengan jelas.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama dirinya pacaran dengan Sakura dulu, dia tidak terlalu bergairah.

Sekarang yang ada di dalam benak Naruto adalah, bagaimana membahagiakan Sasuke ke depannya nanti. Bila dia menikah, mungkin Sasuke akan meminta untuk pisah rumah dan tinggal sendiri karena tidak ingin merepotkan keluarga barunya. Dia tahu tabiat anak itu dengan baik. Makanya dia juga memperhitungkan hal tersebut. Bagaimanapun Sasuke anaknya, bukan?

Meski begitu, Naruto tidak rela. Dia tidak mau berpisah dari Sasuke. Dia sudah bersumpah akan selalu berada di sisinya dan melindunginya. Dia akan lakukan apapun untuk kebahagiaan si pemuda raven. Apapun— termasuk mengorbankan seseorang sekalipun.

Gila dirinya?

Pyscho?—entah.

Lamunan Naruto buyar ketika mendengar suara percakapan dari beberapa remaja. Dia menoleh ke depan, melihat dari jendela utama mobilnya dan mendapati mereka berlima yang berjalan santai menuju ke arahnya. Sasuke ada di antara mereka. Pemuda itu tampak tidak berminat mengobrol dengan Yuu dan kedua gadis lainnya. Dia hanya berjalan di belakang mereka bersama pemuda lain yang nampak tidak asing di mata Naruto.

Naruto keluar dari mobilnya. Membuat Sasuke dan teman-temannya berhenti berjalan. Kelimanya melihat siapa gerangan yang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Saat Sasuke menyadarinya, dia langsung melesat ke arah Naruto dan mengambil puntung rokok dari mulut pria itu.

"Berapa kali kubilang, jangan merokok!" kata Sasuke galak dengan menginjak kasar rokok itu di bawah kakinya.

Naruto mendesau, "Aku bosan, makanya aku merokok. Sesekali tidak apa,'kan?"

"Tidak boleh!" tolak Sasuke marah.

"_Fine,_" balas Naruto singkat sebelum beralih pada keempat remaja lainnya. "Konbanwa," sapanya tersenyum ramah.

Sasuke menggondok diacuhkan begitu saja.

"Konbanwa, Naruto-san. Mau menjemput Sasuke?" kata Yuu pada Naruto.

"Ya, begitulah."

Ino dan Hinata terpaku memandang Naruto. Mereka terpukau oleh ketampanan yang dimiliki si pria pirang itu. Apalagi postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar berisi, sungguh pria sejati.

"Kalian teman Sasuke?" ucap Naruto pada ketiga lainnya. Ino dan Hinata hanya mengangguk pelan, masih terpesona padanya. Neji melakukan hal sama.

Yuu tersenyum manis, "Mereka Yamanaka Ino dan Hyuuga Hinata, yang ada di belakang adalah Neji, sepupu Hinata." Ucapnya mengenalkan mereka pada Naruto.

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum mengangguk mengerti. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Tumben, biasanya kau agak telat menjemputku." Kata Sasuke.

"Kerjaanku sudah selesai kemarin. Makanya aku datang lebih cepat," jelas Naruto. "Kita akan langsung pergi ke rumah Shikamaru dan Kiba."

"Baiklah," Sasuke menoleh pada kawannya. "Aku pulang duluan," pamitnya.

Yuu melambai pada Sasuke seraya membalas pamitannya. Ino, Hinata, dan Neji kembali mengangguk bersamaan.

Naruto dan Sasuke melangkah menuju mobilnya. Sebelum berbalik, Naruto sempat merasakan tatapan aneh dari Neji yang berdiri diam di belakang ketiga gadis itu. Namun, dia menghiraukannya. Dia dan Sasuke melesat pergi meninggalkan keempat remaja itu, meluncur ke rumah ShikaKiba yang menunggu kedatangan mereka.

"Tampan sekali," kagum Ino yang masih terpana pada Naruto.

"Ju—juga gentle," dukung Hinata berwajah merah.

"Ya,ya. Kalian boleh menyukai Naruto-san. Tapi dia tidak akan tertarik pada kalian," balas Yuu malas.

"Tidak tertarik? Berarti dia sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Ino antusias. Hinata dan Neji –yang masih setia di belakang mereka—ikut menyimak.

Yuu mengedikkan bahunya sambil kembali berjalan pulang. Ino, Hinata, dan Neji mengikutinya.

"Dia siapanya Sasuke?" Neji bersuara setelah lama terdiam.

Yuu menimbang-nimbang, apakah dia akan memberitahu mereka bahwa Naruto adalah ayah Sasuke atau tidak. Dia ingat, pemuda raven itu tidak mengakui Naruto sebagai ayahnya. Melainkan sebagai pujaan hatinya. "Yang jelas dia keluarganya Sasuke," ungkap Yuu gantung ada akhirnya.

Ino dan Hinata saling pandang tidak mengerti. Sementara, Neji membisu dengan tatapan mata misterius.

"Yuu-chan ter-lihat akrab de-dengan Naruto-san," kata Hinata.

Yuu tersenyum, "Aku 'kan kakak Sasuke, jadi aku mengenalnya."

"Sejak kapan kalian bersahabat?" timpal Ino.

"Sejak SMP. Aku dan Sasuke selalu bermain bersama. Jadi mereka sudah seperti keluarga sendiri."

"Ooh, pantas."

Tanpa mereka bertiga sadari, Neji terus menyimak dengan serius.

"Kau mendapat banyak teman Teme," ucap Naruto serambi fokus menyetir di jalan ramai.

"Hn, walau mereka berisik," gumam Sasuke yang bersandar malas di kursi sebelahnya.

"Tapi, kau menyukai mereka 'kan?" toleh Naruto pada anaknya.

"Hn."

Naruto tersenyum kecil. "Oh,ya. Pemuda yang bersama kalian tadi siapa namanya?" tanyanya mengingat pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang yang sebaya dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh, "Hyuuga Neji maksudmu? Kenapa?"

"Tidak, hanya merasa tidak asing dengannya," Naruto menghentikan mobilnya di ujung perempatan jalan saat lampu traffic menyala merah.

"Kalian pernah bertemu?"

"Tidak, ini pertama kalinya,"

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya kurang paham, "Lalu?"

"Mata beriris Lavender keperakkannya, entah dimana aku pernah melihatnya," ungkap Naruto ganjil.

Membuat Sasuke makin tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat —masih berada dalam Konoha— terlihat seseorang berdiri tegap di depan danau kecil yang sepi. Matanya menerawang jauh ke sembarang arah. Tidak peduli dengan pemandangan asri di hadapannya. Kegiatannya buyar karena terganggu oleh getaran hp di saku celananya. Dengan malas, dia mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa penelponnya.

"Apa?" ucapnya sedikit jengkel.

"_Bagaimana harimu di sekolah Konoha?"_ tanya suara di seberang sana, mengabaikan nada kesalnya.

"Biasa saja." jawabnya setelah menyadari siapa penelponnya.

"_Sudah menemukannya?"_

"Hm,"

"_Pastikan kau membuatnya menderita."_

"Aku tahu, kau tidak perlu memerintahku."

"_Jangan kau anggap ini gampang. Lawanmu bukan sembarangan."_

"Kau pikir aku siapa?" orang itu menyeringai iblis. "Aku bisa menghancurkannya. Lagipula dia sudah lepas dari induknya."

"_..."_

"Kita lihat saja, siapa yang akan menang."

"_Hey—"_

"Siapa yang pecundang, dialah yang akan mati."

Seringaian setannya melebar. Matanya memandang rendah segala sesuatu di hadapannya.

-Apa yang akan terjadi?

.

.

.

.

.

=====Tsudzuku=====

.

.

.

.

GWWAAAHHHH!

Rencananya udah mau update 4 hari lalu, tapi berhubung internetku mati, aku jadi menundanya...T.T Gomene reader-san

Di chapter kedua ini ada sedikit perubahan alur cerita... (itu karena saran sepupuku Ottobre, awalnya tidak setuju, tapi setelah dipikir, mungkin bagus juga)

Tapi masih fokus ke narusasu kok, tenang aja...

Mungkin genrenya juga bakal berubah nanti...

Review ya Mina-san! ^^

.


End file.
